PokeMews
by spkdog
Summary: Team Rocket has a new plan up their sleeve, and it involves none other than Ryou Shirogane. Damian hates when pokemon are used for experiments. When he breaks into a lab to save a furret, he suddenly finds himself part of something much bigger. 17 new mews alone in the Pokemon world. Giovanni wants to use them for his own evil purposes, but will the mews go along with it?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ryou Shirogane was in his lab searching for any sign of suspicious activity, when something showed up on the sensors. Before he had any time to investigate it, there was a bright flash of light. When the light faded, he was no longer in his lab. He was now in a much larger lab filled with scientists.

"Hello, Ryou Shirogane," said a man in a peach colored suit. "Allow me to welcome you to the Pokemon World. I am Giovanni, head of Team Rocket. We have heard of you mew project, and we were hoping you would do one for us."

"Why do you need mews?" Ryou asked.

"For extra security," Giovanni replied. "There are some crazy people out there who use their pokemon to do bad things." He showed Ryou images of Team Aqua, Team Magma, and Team Galactic. "Mews would be very helpful for when normal humans and pokemon are not enough. Poke-mews, a cross between people and pokemon could be just what need."

Ryou wasn't sure about this, but he didn't really have much of a choice since they took him out of his home world. "Alright, I'll help you," he said.

Giovanni smiled. "Good. You will have my full team of scientists to assist you."

With that, Giovanni left. A man with blue hair and glasses who appeared to be the head Team Rocket scientist came up to Ryou. "Please following me and I will show you what we have so far."

Ryou followed the man to a room with 17 strange creatures contained in glass compartments. "These are the pokemon we have selected for the mew project. There is one for each pure pokemon type. Furret for normal type, pikachu for electric type, manaphy for water, riolu for fighting, leafeon, for grass, mawile for steel, sandslash for ground, misdreavus for ghost, glaceon for ice, nidorino for poison, gigalith for rock, spoink for psychic, cyndaquil for fire, druddigon for dragon, volbeat for bug, liepard for dark, and tornadus for flying."

Ryou looked at the tornadus. It was large and vicious. "We had no choice but to use tornadus for this because it is the only pure flying type pokemon," said the man.

Ryou spent months in the Pokemon World trying to complete a poke-mew project. Finally, he had everything figured out. The furret, pikachu, riolu, leafeon, glaceon, sandslash, cyndaquil, and liepard mews would all be basic ears/tail mews. The manaphy mew would have antennae. The mawile mew's hair would turn into a mawile mouth (not a very easy task to create). The misdreavus mew's hair also change; whatever hair thickness or color with was before transformation, it would become exactly like misdreavus hair when transformed. Nidorino would be ears/horn, and gigalith would have no physical pokemon traits. The spoink mew's legs would become a spring when transformed and it would have the ears. The druddigon and volbeat mews would be wings/tail mews; the druddigon mew's wings would be strong enough to fly, but the volbeat mew's wings would not. And the for last mew, tornadus, the mew's legs would become a cloud that could mold into any form desired; it would also have the horns/tail combination.

Everything was set. Team Rocket had already found humans with compatible genes that were ready for the infusation. Now, all that was left was to activate the project.

**End of Prologue**


	2. The Normal Type

When I say "mew accessories", I mean those little strips of fabric on the upper arms and left thigh. I'm really bad at describing them, so I just say "mew accessories". If you don't know what I'm talking about, just search for Tokyo Mew Mew in Google images.

**Chapter 1: The Normal Type**

Damian ran through the field. He had to get to the lab before the experiment started so that he could save those pokemon. It was wrong for Team Rocket to being doing these experiments, whatever they were, on those pokemon.

The dark brown haired/dark brown eyed boy quickly reached the lab. He could see the room with the pokemon from a window. Damian broke through the window and pressed the button that would release all seventeen pokemon.

The lab went under lock-down, so he and the pokemon ran to another room looking for means of escape. They just happened to run into the room where a scientist by the name of Ryou Shirogane was about to send pokemon DNA into seventeen human test subjects. Damian could see that there was something different about this scientist, almost like he was from another world.

The machine went off and there was a bright light. When the light faded, Damian was wearing brown shorts, a tan T-shirt with brown stripes from the underarms down, a brown choker with a mew pendant on it, furry tan fingerless gloves, brown mew accessories, and brown ankle boots. "What the.." he mumbled, looked down at his knew outfit. He noticed something else odd about himself. He had a large tail protruding from his behind and pokemon ears sticking up out of his head.

"What have you done?" one of the many scientists yelled.

"He messed up the experiment," said Ryou. "Kid, we were doing this for good-"

"Good?" Damian exclaimed. "Team Rocket is the most evil organization out there!"

"Get the mew!" Giovanni ordered. He had come to watch the project unfold and was shocked to see this random young kid. "Use the specially designed mew-catching robots!" About fifty human-sized robots stepped out and aimed their sensors at Damian. "You've got no chance, kid. These robots were made for one purpose and one purpose only: for the capture of runaway mews."

While the robots chased Damian around, Ryou turned to the nearest computer and did an internet search for Team Rocket. "You tricked me!" he accused.

"Of course we tricked you!" Giovanni confirmed. "How else were we going to get a goody-goody like you to help use?"

Damian, meanwhile, felt some kind of surge inside of him. His tail became metallic, and he swung it at some robots, who broke on instant contact. "Did... did I just use Iron Tail?" he asked, confused.

"Why did it break?" Giovanni asked angrily.

"It's still a prototype, sir!" called one of the scientists.

"Gaw! Just get that boy under control and send Ryou back to his home world!"

The seventeen freed pokemon had been pounding on the wall, and a hole to the outside. Damian and the pokemon went through it and started running away from the lab as fast as possible. Ryou transported in front of them. He was slowly disappearing.

"Alright listen kid," he said. "You just became a mew, meaning you have pokemon DNA inside of you. The pokemon DNA you now possess of that of a furret, which is a normal type pokemon. There are sixteen others like you, one for each of the other types, scattered all over the place. When you burst into the room, the pokemon reconfigured the aim so that none of the human test subjects got hit. You have to find the other mews before Team Rocket does and convince them to use their powers for good and not evil. The poke-mews are designed to succeed where separate trainers and pokemon fail; you are very powerful, as are the others. Do not let your world down." With that, Ryou disappeared completely.

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. The Electric Type

**Chapter 2: The Electric Type**

Damian wandered about, wondering what his next move should be. He was having trouble contemplating what Ryou had told him. He was half furret? And how would he know where to find these other mews?

He had somehow de-transformed somewhere a while back. As he continued to walk, he noticed a flash of electricity in the distance. He didn't know why, but he decided to go check it out. He figured it would be some electric type pokemon, and he was right. In fact, it was a whole farm of electric type pokemon. In the center of all the electric chaos stood a girl about his age with yellow-blond hair in a short ponytail.

"Hey, dude!" she called to him. "Come over and see this!" Damian went over and watched by the fence as she called out to the electric type pokemon in the field. "Alright, guys! Hit me with everything you've got!"

Damian watched in shock as every single pokemon in that field shot and electric attack at the girl. She didn't even flinch! It was the the electricity didn't affect her at all! "Cool, right?" she asked. "I've lived around electric types all my life, and because of that, I'm totally impervious to electric type attacks."

"Impressive," said Damian.

"By the way, I'm Katie," she introduced herself.

"My name is Damian," he introduced back.

"Well, come inside the fence," she offered. "I'll show you around my family's farm. Not many people come out this way, so we rarely get visitors, especially visitors my age."

Damian followed her around the farm. She talked the whole time. She was clearly a tomboy.

"Katie! Come inside!" called a woman.

"Coming, mom!" Katie responded. "Come on, Damian. You don't have to leave just because mom wants me inside now."

Damian felt bad for Katie. She seemed to be a very lonely girl.

The two of them went up to Katie's big farmhouse. Her parents were just as friendly as she was. He ended up spending the rest of the day there, and they even offered him the chance to spend the night as well.

He and Katie were hanging out upstairs, when they heard the sound of the front door being broken down. They quietly crept down the stairs and saw five men dressed in black. Damian stayed quiet to hear what they were saying.

"We have a warrant to take you land and everything on it that we desire," said one man, who seemed to be the head of the group.

"What do you want with our farm?" Katie's mother asked.

"We just want one thing on your farm," said the same man. "You give us the one thing we want, and we'll leave your farm alone. If you fail to give us the one item, we take everything you own."

"You leave us alone, you creeps!" Katie said, storming out of our hiding spot and into the conversation.

"There she is, now," said the man. "This is what we want, the girl."

"You can't have my little girl!" Katie's father yelled. "Why do you want her?"

"It is special to us," the man said. "We need it."

"Stop referring to my daughter as an 'it'!" Katie's father continued to yell.

As Damian watched the conversation from his hiding place on the stairs, two of the four remaining men took notice of him and came to grab him. Damian struggled, but since he wasn't transformed, he stood no chance. One of the two men was on either side of him, holding him up by his arms.

"Sir, look what we've found," they reported to the head man of the group.

"Well, well, well," he said. "The fugitive."

"You're a fugitive?" Katie asked astonished. The two remaining men who weren't doing anything went and grabbed Katie the same way that Damian was being grabbed.

"Transform! Transform!" Damian called out, but nothing happened. He had no idea how to bring about his own transformation!

"It is your choice. We take it and you can keep everything else, or we take everything including it."

Damian could figure out the to bring about the transformation, he had to start some sort of chemical reaction in his body. He could feel that he was close to getting it, but not quite there.

"I'm sick of you dudes harassing my family!" Katie screamed. She began to glow. Her eyes opened slowly. "Mew Mew Electric Type, Metamorphosis!"

Damian couldn't believe his eyes. Katie was now wearing a short yellow corset style dress that puffs out on the bottom and has lacy black underskirts, black ankle boots, black gloves, a yellow choker with a mew pendant on it, and yellow mew accessories. She had pikachu ears, a pikachu tail, and a red dot on each cheek with which to generate electricity. He was stunned at how beautiful this tomboy could be in a dress, and even more stunned to learn that she was a mew, like he was.

"This is why we need it," said the man. "This mutant will help us. It is half human, half pikachu."

"How dare you make my daughter into a freak!" Katie's father yelled.

"It wasn't my fault," said the man. "Blame the boy."

Katie's parents shot Damian angry looks. They were about to yell at him, too, when Katie intervened.

"Enough of this!" she shouted. Her red cheek circles generated static, and she send out electricity toward the four men that were holding her and Damian. They passed out on the spot. "I just used Discharge!" Katie gasped.

"That you did," the remaining man smirked.

"Mew Mew Normal Type, Metamorphosis!" Damian called out, finally activating his transformation. "Iron Tail!" he said as he attacked the remaining man, which sent the man flying through the wall.

"I don't know what's going on here," Katie began, "but it's flippin' awesome!" She gave Damian a high-five.

"You freaks get out of my house!" Katie's mother ordered.

"But, mom-" Katie objected, but was cut off.

"No buts!" her dad yelled. "You are a freak of nature, and I will not have you in my house! Get out!"

Katie's head went down, but then came right back up. "Fine! If you don't want us, we'll leave! Come on, Damian!" Then, they left, and never looked back.

**End of Chapter 2**


	4. The Water Type

**Chapter 3: The Water Type**

"This is totally epic!" Katie exclaimed. Damian had just finished explaining to her about being a mew: what they were and what their mission was. She seemed totally unfazed by the fact that her own parents had denied her as their daughter.

"So, we just gotta find the fifteen other mews before Team Rocket does?" she asked.

"Yeah," Damian answered. He was shocked by her resilience.

Suddenly, the sound of an airship was heard. They saw a small airship with a red R on the side, and riding the wing was a girl who looked to be about five years older than they were. She hand long mouse-brown hair that reached the middle of her back and aqua blue eyes. She was wearing an aqua halter leotard with a red gem on the chest and a yellow dot under the gem, aqua arm bands from the wrist to the elbow, knee high aqua boots, an aqua choker with a mew pendant on it, and aqua mew accessories. She also had manaphy antennae protruding from her head and falling in alignment with her hair. She was a mew, and Team Rocket had her.

She jumped off the wing of the airship and landed on the ground in front of them. "You two are coming with me," she said.

"Who are you?" Katie asked.

"I am E. Now, come with me or else."

"Or else what?" Katie challenged.

"Waterfall!" A strong wave of water poured down and rushed at Katie and Damian, carrying them up in the current and pushing them back quite a distance.

They coughed some water out of their lungs. "You aren't getting away with that!" Katie declared. "Mew Mew Electric Type, Metamorphosis!"

Damian joined in. "Mew Mew Normal Type, Metamorphosis!" They all took fighting stances.

"Discharge!" Katie called out, using the one attack that she knew she had. E dodged gracefully. Katie attacked again and again, but to know avail. E was just too quick.

"Iron Tail!" Damian used his attack. He hit E in the back, but did very little damage.

"Fools, I'm stronger than you are." E took a step back and prepared for another attack. "Water Pulse!" A small pulse of water shot towards Damian and made a direct hit. Damian lay on the ground, barely able to move because of how much damage E's attack had inflicted.

"You stop this right now!" Katie ordered E. A yellow static field surrounded her. She charged at E, who was blasted backward into a tree.

"That was Volt Tackle," Damian murmured as he pushed himself up onto his knees. He was slowly regaining strength.

Katie walked over to E. "Why Team Rocket? Why do you feel the need to treat us this way?"

E slowly lifted her head. She was very weak, considering that water types have a disadvantage to electric types. "Rain Dance." She used her move, and it began to rain.

"Why on Earth would you use that of all moves?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, it makes no sense," Damian added.

E smirked. "Our battle was short. I assure you, it is not over. You will join Team Rocket. They are the only ones who understand, who can help. Acid Armor!" E disappeared into the rain.

**End of Chapter 3**


	5. The Fighting Type

**Chapter 4: The Fighting Type**

"Man, she was strong!" Katie exclaimed.

"I know," Damian agreed. "I'm still sore everywhere. Does being a pokemon always hurt like this after a battle?"

"I don't know, they always get to be healed in the Pokemon Center, but it's not like we can do that."

"Did you notice that she seemed to know exactly what all of her moves were?" Damian asked. "That would be really useful information to have."

Before Katie could reply, they heard sounds of a scuffle. They followed the sound and found what looked to be an outdoor fighting ring. There were two women inside who looked to be the age of eighteen. Before they could get a good look at the women, one through the other out of the ring.

"The winner is Sadira, who has yet to be defeated by any challengers," said an announcer. "Does anyone else dare challenge her?"

"What's going on?" Katie asked a spectator.

"Sadira is accepting challengers as training. She's the best female fighter around!"

"Dude!" Katie turned to Damian. "I should totally challenge this chic!"

"Katie, you and I both know that that is a very bad idea," Damian said.

"No, it's a perfectly great idea!" Katie insisted. "First of all, I'm a total tomboy who loves wrestling and could take you down easily. Second-"

"You certainly could not take me down!" Damian interjected. "At least not easily..."

"Second of all, I'm half pikachu now. I have the added skills of agility among other things," Katie pointed out. "There's know way I could lose! It sounds like lots of fun, and you can't stop me." With that, she went off to the fighting ring. Damian had a bad feeling about this.

"I'll be the next challenger!" Katie declared. The small crowd laughed at her.

"You do realize that she's twice your age, don't you child?"

"If she wants to fight, let her," said Sadira. This is when Katie looked up to observe her opponent. She had short navy blue hair in curved spikes over her head and navy blue eyes.

"Combatants, take your positions!" the announcer called. Katie and Sadira got in their respective spots. "Begin!"

They fought for quite a while. Sadira was very skilled, but Katie had increased agility. After a while, the announcer had to stop them because the audience was extremely bored watching Sadira attack and Katie dodge.

"Well done," Sadira complimented. "My opponents don't generally last that long."

"Did you see how well she dodged? Maybe she's the masked hero..." members of the audience murmured.

"What are you talking about?" Damian asked.

"Every night around here, a masked woman patrols the city wearing the ears and tail of a riolu. She makes sure our town is safe."

"Well, I can assure you that that's not me," Katie said.

"Of course not! You're not nearly as hot as she is! I'm thinking of turning to a life of crime just so she can take me into custody!" called a man from the crowd.

"Don't do that, now," Sadira scolded the man. "That would be stupid."

Katie jumped down and rejoined Damian. "You know what we have to do now," she whispered in his ear.

"Stay here over night and find her," Damian responded. They nodded their heads at each other, confirming their plan.

_...Later that night..._

Damian and Katie, in their mew forms, sat in a tree. It was around two-thirty in the morning, and so far they hadn't seen the strange woman. Katie let out a yawn. "When are we going to see something?"

"I don't know," Damian replied honestly. He was starting to question the accuracy of the crowd from earlier.

"Well, at least we're not lonely," Katie said. "I used to sit out in the middle of the night all the time, except I was always by myself. It's much more fun to have a friend sitting next to me, even though you don't talk much."

"Isn't this sweet," came a voice from behind. It was a woman wearing a black mid-drift bearing vest with yellow buttons, puffy navy blue booty shorts, black flats, navy blue gloves, a navy blue choker with a mew pendant on it, and navy blue mew accessories. She also had riolu ears, a riolu tail, and a riolu mask.

"Sadira!" Katie exclaimed. "You're the mystery chic!"

"That I am," she admitted. "I discovered these powers a few weeks ago and decided to put them to good use."

"That's awesome!" said Katie. "You should totally join up with us! We're like you."

"I can see that," Sadira said. "I'll join you, but on one condition: you have to fight me."

"Again?" Katie asked.

"Yes, but this time, in this half-pokemon form," Sadira explained.

"Poke-mew form," Damian corrected. He quickly told Sadira about Ryou being sucked into this dimension and making them what they are.

"Oh, I see," said Sadira. "So I'm supposed to be a weapon of mass destruction... Gotta love free will, because I choose not to be a weapon of mass destruction."

"You're much nicer than E," said Katie. She told Sadira about their recent battle with E.

"That's tough. And you say she knew all her moves?" Sadira pulled out a pokedex. "We can just use this. I found it laying around and I was about to return it to the young trainer who lost it before I found you two."

She held up the pokedex to Katie. "This pikachu knows Discharge, Volt Tackle, Charge Beam, and Thunder Wave," the pokedex said with its automated voice.

"It only reads the pokemon half of your DNA," Damian noticed.

"Now it's your turn," Sadira said as she held up the pokedex to Damian.

"This furret knows Iron Tail, Scratch, Double Team, and Protect."

"Let's hear yours," Katie said to Sadira.

Sadira pointed the pokedex at herself. "This riolu knows Force Palm, Low Kick, Brick Break, and Sky Uppercut."

"Now we have a level playing field against E," said Damian.

"Hold up," said Sadira. "You still have to fight me, poke-mew style."

"You're on!" Katie accepted the challenge. "Damian, you wanna ref it like a real pokemon battle?"

Damian nodded and everyone took their positions. "Begin the battle," Damian said, not really sure how to ref.

"Throw the first move, little pikachu," Sadira taunted.

"That I will," replied Katie. "Discharge!"

Sadira jumped into the air over the electric charges. "Not bad, see how you respond to this! Brick break!" Sadira came down upon Katie with immense force.

"Katie!" Damian called out. _Maybe this was a bad idea, _he thought to himself.

"I'm fine, Damian, stop fussing." Katie tried to get up, but Sadira wasn't going let that happen.

"Low Kick!" Sadira kicked Katie right back down and jumped back. This was Katie's chance.

"Charge Beam!" Katie called out. Hopefully this would distract Sadira long enough for Katie to stand.

"Force Palm!" Sadira's force palm cut right through Katie's charge beam without causing any damage. Katie was now on her feet, but not for long. "Sky Uppercut!" Sadira punched Katie right up into the air with a skyward force. She was over thirty feet in the air.

Katie's hair had now come out of it's ponytail and delicately framed her face. It reached just under her chin, and with the way the light of the moon hit her, Damian found himself subject to _those feelings._ Katie was drop dead beautiful, floating up like the princess of the world. Even with those pikachu ears coming up from her head, she was still the kind of girl that any guy would be stupid to ignore. And, she was a very sweet and strong girl as well. Damian's heart beat quickly. He couldn't help but wonder if this was what a crush felt like.

Katie had a plan. "Thunder Wave!"

Sadira was paralyzed. "I can't move!" she exclaimed.

"Volt Tackle!" Katie, now surrounded by an electric field, shot down out of the sky towards Sadira. A direct hit. Sadira lay on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Sadira is unable to battle, the winner is Katie," Damian proclaimed, suddenly snapping back to reality.

"Sadira! Are you ok?" Katie asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah," said Sadira. "As a professional fighter, I know about how to heal battle wounds. Follow me to my training place. I'll show you guys how to do it."

**End of Chapter 4**


	6. The Grass Type

**Chapter 5: The Grass Type**

They had returned the pokedex and gotten one of their own to use. The three of them, Katie, Damian, and Sadira, had been walking along to try and find more poke-mews. They came upon a forest. It was a large forest. They went inside.

"So what are we supposed to do with this pokedex?" Sadira asked. "Are we supposed to wave it in front of random people and see if they have moves?"

"Yep, that was the plan," Katie responded.

They were interrupted by the sound of a group of first-evolution monkey-like pokemon playing up in the treetops. There were aipom, pansage, pansear, panpour, chimchar, and mankey. There was also a boy with light green eyes and pale green hair that wisped up in the front to form a leaf shape. He hung by his knees upside down on the lowest branch on the tree nearest them. "Hey, Princess, care to join us?" He grabbed Katie's hands and pulled her up into the treetops. "I'm Steven, 14 years old, lord of this forest."

Katie ran around with Steven and the pokemon. They jumped from tree to tree and swung on branches. Katie laughed the whole time. Damian was happy to see Katie smiling so much, but at the same time he was a little uncomfortable watching her have so much fun with another guy.

"It's so cute that your jealous about your girlfriend being with Steven up there," Sadira said.

"She isn't my girlfriend," Damian said.

"Really?" Sadira asked. "I haven't been with you for too long, but I could've sworn that you two were boyfriend and girlfriend. Well, I guess there's a bit of a grey area between platonic best friends and an romantic couple. I'm sure as I get to know you better, it will be more clear."

Damian was starting to notice that everyone talked more than him.

"This is great!" Katie exclaimed. "I love the outside world!"

"It's awesome, isn't it?" Steven asked her. "No rules, total freedom."

Sadira pulled out the pokedex and aimed it at Steven. "This leafeon knows Razor Leaf, Giga Drain, Grass Knot, and Grass Whistle."

"Steven is a mew," said Damian.

"The way he interacts with those pokemon, I had my suspicions," Sadira explained. "I didn't expect him to be a leafeon, though." She turned toward the treetops. "Yo! Katie! Steven! Get down here!"

"Sorry, I don't report to anyone," Steven said.

"C'mon, Steven" said Katie. "Let's see what she has to say."

Steven and Katie came down out of the trees. Sadira immediately plunged into the story of the poke-mews, Damian butting in now and then to correct a few inaccuracies.

"How does this hold any relevance?" Steven asked.

"Because you're a mew, too," said Damian.

"Whoa, are you serious?" Steven asked in disbelief. "As much as I would love to believe that, I haven't seen anything that would prove that to be true."

"Then how about we show you!" Katie offered. "Mew Mew Electric Type, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Normal Type, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Fighting Type, Metamorphosis!"

"Dude, that is wicked awesome!" Steven exclaimed. "How can we prove that I have powers like that?"

"What about the mark?" Katie suggested.

"What mark?" Damian asked. "Ryou never mentioned anything about a mark."

"He probably didn't have the time," said Sadira. "I've noticed a mark, as well." She moved some hair away from her left ear to reveal a navy blue mark behind the ear.

"Mine is on my wrist," Katie said. She pushed up her glove a little to reveal a yellow mark on the inside of her left wrist.

"Now that you mention it, I found a brown mark on my left foot the other day," said Damian. "I didn't think anything of it until now."

"So what do you say, Steven?" Katie asked. "Do you have a strange mark like this that occurred recently?"

"You bet I do!" Steven said with a grin. "It's right here!" He pointed his finger at a spot on the far right of his buttocks. "Wanna see?"

"Ew, no, I don't need to see that," said Katie.

"So how do I unlock my transformation?" Steven asked.

"We know that you're the grass type, so try shouting," Damian guessed.

"I'll give it a try," said Steven. "Mew Mew Grass Type, Metamorphosis!"

Nothing happened.

"Maybe we have to force the transformation out of you," Sadira proposed. She then began to attack Steven and his pokemon friends with no warning.

"Sadira!" Katie yelled in a shocked tone. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes," Sadira confirmed. "You guys don't know this about me yet, but I'm pushy and will do whatever it takes to get the job done."

"But what if this is all in vain?" Damian asked. "What then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Sadira said as she continued attacking.

Eventually, Steven was getting fed up. "Alright, I don't care that you're only attacking me to find my transformation. I get that. What I don't like is you attacking the wild pokemon! They didn't do anything! You can keep attacking me, just leave them alone!"

That's when Steven transformed. His mew form consisted of a lime green tank top, lime green shorts, pale green boots, pale green fingerless gloves, a lime green choker with a mew pendant on it, and lime green mew accessories. He had leafeon ears protruding from where his human ears should have been and a leafeon tail.

"Told you it would work," Sadira smirked.

"This is so cool!" Steven exclaimed in awe. "Wait til Kaylene sees this!"

"Who's Kaylene?" Katie asked.

"My twin sister," Steven replied.

"Wait a minute," said Damian. He was thinking. "Mews can only be selected based on compatible DNA. If you DNA is compatible, her's must be, as well."

"That makes sense!" said Katie. "The counterpart to leafeon is glaceon, isn't it? Maybe your sister is the ice type! Take us to her!"

"Ok, but that might be a little difficult," Steven told them.

"Why?" asked Sadira.

"Our parents are divorced, and Kaylene lives with mom way up north," Steven explained.

"Well, then we'll just head up north and pick up any mews that we find along the way!" Katie solved the problem.

"Perfect!" said Damian.

"Let's go!" Sadira motivated.

**End of Chapter 5**


	7. The Steel Type

**Chapter 6: The Steel Type**

E of Team Rocket entered the library slowly. She wasn't looking for any book; she was looking for a mew. Sensors had told her there was one here working in the library. She glanced around the shelves, knowing exactly who to look for.

After searching most of the isles, she found a girl with long black hair in a high pony tail that reached her waist with long bangs that framed her face and grey eyes. She was wearing a black knee-length gothic-lolita coat with black buttons down the front, two layers of collar, a shoulder cape, bow-tie sewn on cuffs, large ribbon tie back, and tiered bustles on back. She also wore black boots. This girl was the one. The steel type mew.

"Mallory," E addressed her.

"That's me," Mallory answered. "How may I help you?"

"I've been looking for you, Mallory," E told her. "You're cursed."

"Cursed? What do you mean?" Mallory asked with a concerned voice.

Under the cloak E was wearing was her mew form. She then removed the cloak to show Mallory what her fate would be. "Look at me. I'm a freak. So are you."

"I-I don't understand," Mallory said.

"But you will understand. You will accept it." E pulled out a small device. "This will force your mew form out."

E pressed the device to Mallory's chest, causing Mallory to scream and writhe in pain. She felt an electric shock go through her entire body. It burned.

Finally, the horrible sensation in Mallory's body ended. She looked different, though. She was wearing cream booty shorts, a long sleeved skin-tight turtle-neck grey top, cream biking gloves, black platform boots, a black choker with a mew pendant on it, and black mew accessories. She felt back for her ponytail, but it wasn't there. Instead there was a... Mawile Mouth?

"What's going on? Who are you?" Mallory demanded.

"I was like this when they found me, too," said E as she looked down at Mallory's trembling state. "We are test subjects in the poke-mew project. I am the water type: Manaphy, and you are the steel type: Mawile. We are genetic freaks."

"No! Stop! I-I don't believe you!" Mallory shouted in objection.

"You're all the proof you need! What more could you ask?" E stated. "Your life as you know it now is over. It'll never be the same. We didn't ask for this to happen."

"What should I do about it?" Mallory asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"Join me and Team Rocket, and never cry again," E answered. "We are the only ones who can accept you, but you musn't have raw emotion like this anymore."

Mallory wasn't sure. She figured E was right about being accepted, but she didn't know if she could just up and leave the only life she knew here in the library. And stop showing emotion? That would be hard, but perhaps it was the only way E could deal with this. Maybe... this was her only choice. "Alright, I'll come with you."

**End of Chapter 6**

A/N: We now have another mew on the side of darkness. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been super busy. It's almost summer, though, so I'll have a lot more time.


	8. The Ground Type

**Chapter 7: The Ground Type**

"_It's a sinkhole!"_

This was the last sentence Damian heard before he passed out.

"Damian? Dude! Wake up!" Steven shook Damian violently. He stopped when he realized that that might not be helping.

Steven stood up and looked around. They were in some kind of underground tunnel. Just the two of them; Sadira and Katie were nowhere to be found.

The four of them had been peacefully walking along in their search for more mews, when the ground had started caving in. Katie had shouted "It's a sinkhole!" and then they all fell in. But the must've been separated on opposite sides, and perhaps Damian hit his head on the way down, which would explain the unconsciousness.

"Yes!" said Steven. "I've figured it out! Now all I have to do is follow the tunnel until I find the others. Mew Mew Grass Type, Metamorphosis!"

All powered up and ready to go, Steven hoisted Damian onto his back and set off down the tunnel.

~(*^*)~(*^*)~

"Katie?! Damian?! Steven?!" Sadira shouted as loud as she could. Somehow durring the mess of the sinkhole, she'd lost the others. She was now all alone in some sort tunnel.

Suddenly, the walls of the tunnel began to shake. Sadira looked around to see shards of rock flying towards her. She started to run through the tunnel. The shards just flew out of one wall and into the next. There was continual dodging involved for her.

Eventually, she found a place where the tunnel split two ways. She ran down the left path, where she soon encountered a dead end. Then the reality hit her. She wasn't just stuck in a tunnel, she was stuck in a maze.

~(*^*)~(*^*)~

Katie could hardly move. She hurt her leg when she fell into the sink hole. She just sat there for a bit to decide what to do. She figured she couldn't just sit there the whole time. She didn't know where any of the others were. She had to get up and try to move around, no matter how slow she would be with her leg.

~(*^*)~(*^*)~

Damian was heavy, as Steven quickly discovered. They had been walking around for about a half an hour already, and Steven felt like they were going around in circles. The constant dead ends weren't much help, either. It was some kind of big confusing circular maze.

Steven set Damian down so he could rest. Steven closed his eyes for only a moment, when a ton sand blew through the tunnel. As the sand cleared, Steven began to freak out.

"How did I lose Damian?!"

~(*^*)~(*^*)~

"This is so stupid!" Sadira yelled. "There has to be an easier way to do this rather than running around in circles!" Then, she thought of it. "Mew Mew Fighting Type, Metamorphosis!"

She burst through the walls of the maze with her fighting type skills. This was not a good idea, because soon the walls caved in on her. Her head and shoulders were sticking out of the mound of collapsed Earth, whereas the rest of her body was buried.

Because her head was free, she could see the clearing. She was high above it, but she could still recognize Katie's figure limping slowly through it.

Sadira was relieved to see Katie, but the happy feeling did not last long because she saw another figure that she did not recognize sneaking up behind Katie. "Katie! Behind you!" Sadira shouted a warning.

Katie turned around and saw the stranger advancing. "Mew Mew Electric Type, Metamorphosis!"

The strange figure sighed. "Not you, too. Why are there so many half human half pokemon people in my labyrinth?"

The figure revealed himself to be a sixteen year old boy with spiky dark maroon hair and eyes of the same color. He was wearing a pale creamy yellow top, pale creamy yellow shorts, white boots, shovel claws, a pale creamy yellow choker with a mew pendant on it, and pale creamy yellow mew accessories. He also has sandslash ears and a sandslash tail.

"Don't attack, I'm not a threat," he said.

"Prove it!" Sadira yelled down.

The guy wiped a layer of dirt away from part of the wall to reveal a door. He opened up the door and there was Damian sitting on a bed with a bandage on his head. He was awake.

"My dad was a doctor, he taught me everything he knew before he passed." He went over to where Sadira was stuck and dug her out. "I'm Chester, by the way. I know he's Damian, who are you?"

"I'm Sadira."

"And I'm Katie." She winced as pain shot up her hurt leg.

"I can fix it," Chester said.

"What?" Katie asked.

"You're leg," he answered. "It hurts, doesn't it?" He came close to her.

"Well, yes," she said, looking up at him.

"Did Damian explain the whole 'mew' thing to you?" Sadira asked.

"Yeah, he did," said Chester. "And as soon we find you're other friend, I'll lead you out of here."

"Are you gonna come with us?" Katie asked. "It would be useful to have a doctor around."

"Yeah, alright," Chester said. "I'll come along."

**End of Chapter 7**


	9. The Ghost Type

**Chapter 8: The Ghost Type**

Damian, Katie, Sadira, Steven, and Chester happened to be strolling through the next town. Moving quickly to reach their next destination, but still glancing around for signs of mew activity. They passed by a large stadium like building. There was a flashing sign out front.

"Child beauty pageant today?" Damian read aloud.

"Oh yeah!" Steven perked up. "My sister wanted to be a pageant girl when she was little, but mom wouldn't let her. I bet she would've won, though. She was a very pretty young girl."

"But she isn't now?" Chester asked.

"I wouldn't know," Steven replied, a small hint of sadness in his voice. "I haven't seen her since mom and dad's divorce, and that was many years ago."

"My parents wanted me to be a pageant girl when I was a kid," Katie jumped in. "But I'd much rather play around in the dirt, you know?"

"I was just like that when I was a kid, too," Sadira said with a big smile on her face as she and Katie bumped fists.

"We could always stop in and look," Chester said flatly.

"You realize this pageant is for girls 5-8. You like creeping on little girls, now do ya?" Sadira joked with him. He simply ignored her and turned his head away.

"I'm in favor," said Steven. "I could really use a break from all the walking, anyway."

Katie laughed. "I swear, sometimes your energetic like a monkey but other times just so lazy."

The group decided to stop in and have a seat in the back. There were a bunch of little girls on the stage, but one in particular stood out. She looked to be about seven and had whispy blond hair and grey eyes. She had such a radiance about when as she walked across the stage, a huge smile upon her face. The announcer had said her name was Elizabeth.

Suddenly, an explosion came from somewhere behind the stage. Everyone rose from their seats in shock. Emerging from the cloud of smoke were two female figures, one of which Damian and Katie recognized all too well.

"It's E!" Katie exclaimed.

"That's E?" Sadira asked. "We can take her, let's transform."

"But who's the other chic?" Steven asked, referring to the other female at E's side.

"Who cares, let's just see what they want," said Katie. "Mew Mew Electric Type, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Fighting Type, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Grass Type, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Ground Type, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Normal Type, Metamorphosis!"

Everyone transformed and jumped down onto the stage. E chucked. "Well it looks like you've made some friends since we last met," she said, looking at Sadira, Steven, and Chester.

"It appears you have a new friend, as well," Damian replied. How could another mew have fallen to the side of darkness? One was bad enough, but this other girl had a strange look in her eyes. A look that said hurt and pain, not evil. "Who is she?"

"Mallory is my associate, and also the steel type mew, but enough about that. We're here for her." E pointed to Elizabeth, who was cowering away with the other pageant girls.

"W-what do y-you want with m-me?" Elizabeth stuttered.

"You're going to be our new partner," Mallory stated.

E pulled out the same device she had used on Mallory and approached Elizabeth.

"You stay back!" Sadira shouted. "Brick Break!"

"Flash Cannon!" Mallory got in Sadira's way and blasted her away.

"Sadira!" Katie cried.

"Iron Tail!" Damian shouted, calling forth the move.

"Iron Head!" Mallory countered. Her head glowed the same color as Damian's tail as they clashed. The two moves were a perfect match for each other and no one won dominance. "I have to finish you. Toxic!"

The poison hit Damian hard because he was so close to her, and he fell to the ground. His body had a faint glow of purple and he felt himself getting weaker and weaker. Mallory smirked. "I learned that move just for instances like these."

"Oh my gosh, Damian!" Katie ran to him. She went to her knees and held him slightly upright in some kind of sitting position. "Look at you, you're all red in the face from the poison." This was untrue, as he was actually blushing because she was unintentionally pressing his face into her breasts.

Meanwhile, it was E's turn to make a move. "Waterfall!" E called out as she summoned a large wave of water and flowed towards Elizabeth.

"Oh no you don't!" said Steven. "Razor Leaf!"

"Stone Edge!" Chester added.

The two attacks pierced through the waterfall on their way to hit E on the other side. E, however, had other ideas. "Acid Armor!" she called as she became one with her waterfall, gliding towards Elizabeth and evading all the attacks.

"Discharge!" Katie yelled. Electricity flew everywhere, but mostly at the water, due to water conducting electricity. The water evaporated and E fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"I dare you to try that again," Mallory said as she took a stance before Steven. "Swagger!"

Swirls entered Steven's eyes. He tried to attack again, but ended up hurting himself.

"He's confused!" Chester gasped.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Sadira spoke. She came up from behind Mallory and got her in a strangle hold.

"Let me go," Mallory choked.

"No!" Sadira replied sternly.

"What did she do to Steven?" Katie asked.

"Swagger is a move that raises the opponent's attack level by two times as much, but also confuses, so when the opponent attacks himself in a confused state he does it two times as hard," Chester explained. Katie gasped.

E scrambled to her feet and finally reached Elizabeth. E pressed the device to Elizabeth's chest, causing Elizabeth to writhe and scream in pain.

"What are you doing to her?!" Sadira shouted with much anger in her voice.

"You'll see," E replied, an evil smile creeping onto her face.

What E was doing to Elizabeth was just plain horrifying to watch. When it was over, Elizabeth looked different. She was wearing a short greyish-green tube top dress, greyish-green ballet flats with ribbons up her lower legs, red beaded bracelets, a greyish-green choker with a mew pendant on it, and greyish-green mew accessories. Her wispy blond hair became voluminous greyish-green hair with magenta tips and flowed around just like the head of a misdrevous.

Most of the audience had already run away screaming by this point. The audience members that remained became so shocked at Elizabeth's new appearance that they ran away as well. The other pageant girls that were huddled with Elizabeth began to scream and run.

"Allie!" Elizabeth called to her friend. She reached out her arm towards her friend.

"Stay away from me, Lizzy!" Allie called back as she ran. "You're a freak now!"

"What's happened to me?" Elizabeth asked, eyes downcast, fists clenched.

"You're cursed, like we are," E replied. "Your life just ended, nothing but bad things can happen to you now."

"That's not true!" Sadira cut in, so shocked at what E was telling Elizabeth that she released her hold on Mallory. "You've become half-pokemon half-human, the ghost type by the looks of it. It's not a bad thing."

"It's a truly wonderful thing," Katie added.

"These losers tell you lies!" Mallory shouted.

"How can this be a good thing? Your own friend even recognized the fact that you're nothing but a freak!" E pointed out. "We're all nothing but freaks. Team Rocket is the group that can help us now. Come with us."

"Don't do it! Team Rocket is evil!" Though Damian was weak, he lifted himself up to say this. He gazed into Elizabeth's eyes, hoping she would understand the truth.

Elizabeth kept her eyes facing the ground. _All I wanted was to be thought of as beautiful, _she thought. _Was being beautiful too much to ask? I feel pretty when I'm on stage, but now even my closest friend runs and hides from my ugliness. I've become some kind of monster. _Tears streamed down Elizabeth's cheeks and she clenched her fists even tighter. "You're all idiots!" she yelled to Damian, Katie, Sadira, Steven, and Chester. "All of you, idiots! How has this improved my life? You've ruined me and my career with your stupid pokemon powers! I'm going with these two girls. If they say they can help me, I've got no choice but to believe it," she cried.

"Ha, victory," Mallory commented.

E looked toward Damian and Steven. "We can take you two as well. We can heal you and work together for the right forces."

"We'll never surrender to you!" Katie squeezed Damian tighter.

"Be careful, you don't want to damage him in his weak state," Chester warned Katie, and Katie loosened her grip on Damian.

"We can fix them ourselves!" Sadira declared as she held a confused Steven back from hurting himself. "Get out of here! She's made her choice, so just leave!"

E and Mallory laughed as they left with Elizabeth.

Katie turned to Chester. "You're a doctor, can you do something to fix them?"

Chester sighed. "I'm a doctor for humans, not pokemon, and they're experiencing pokemon ailments."

"Well, we can't bring them to the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy will ask too many questions," said Sadira.

"Perhaps we can find some berries or something," Katie said hopefully.

"We'll see," said Chester. "But who knows how long either of them will last."

**End of Chapter 8**


	10. The Ice Type

**Chapter 9: The Ice Type**

"Huh? What happened?" Steven snapped out of his confusion. Every inch of his body ached. That must've been some tough battle, although he could barely remember it. He looked around and saw what looked the inside of a train car. The only other people in the car were Chester, Sadira, and Damian who was unconscious in Katie's arms.

"You got confused during the battle and nearly killed yourself," Chester said. "Damian's been poisoned. Since none of us except Katie have any pokemon of out own, we weren't sure what to do with you two. And Katie's never had this problem on her electric type farm because they're all electric types; no one had any poison moves. Obviously, the confusion would wear off eventually. We're currently in a train headed north to find your sister. We paid extra to get a car for just us and no other passengers, since you two were in quite a state."

"Damian's poisoned? I have berries for that!" Steven exclaimed.

When Katie overheard this, she got angry. She practically dropped Damian as she got up and ran to Steven. "You mean you had the key to fixing this the whole time?!" she shouted.

Steven gulped nervously. "Um, well, yeah. Since I tend to spend most of my free time around wild pokemon, I learned these kinds of things, so I keep various berries with me at all times." He handed her a berry. "This should do it."

Katie swiped the berry quickly from Steven's hand and rushed back to Damian. She fed him the berry and waited, watching intently to see if he would wake back up again. "C'mon, Damian," she said softly. "You're my first friend, you've gotta wake up." Tensions were high, as no one knew what would happen if his HP hit zero. Being half-human and half-pokemon, anything could happen; he could die, heal, or even something completely different.

They only had to wait about half a minute, and yet it felt like forever. Damian didn't talk much, but he was still a great friend to them all. Finally, he started to stir. His eyes opened slowly. He sat up and looked around. "You're alive!" Katie exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Good to see ya up," Sadira said. "You gave us quite a scare there."

Chester pulled out a small notebook and started to write something down. "Very interesting," he muttered.

"Whatcha writing?" Steven asked.

"I'm keeping a pokemew medical journal," Chester explained. "Ryou is the only one who has complete knowledge of how mews work, and since he's not here, I'm writing things down as we discover them."

"Smart thinking," Sadira commented. "It'll be like a manual."

"Exactly," Chester nodded.

The train's whistle sounded, signaling the next stop. Steven looked out the window. "Hey! I recognize this city! This is where Mom and Kaylene live!"

The mews stepped off the train and looked around. It was a very snowy city; snowy and cold. "Let's go guys!" Steven leaded. He led them through town. They seemed to be going in circles.

"Hurry up Steven, it's cold out here!" Katie said.

"Having the fire type along would be pretty convenient," Damian commented.

"You said it, dude," Katie agreed.

"Steven, do you even know where we're going?" Sadira asked.

"Not a clue," Steven replied. "My plan was to walk through the city and hope we see either Mom or Kaylene outside."

"That's a stupid plan," Chester said.

"Steven?!" a female voice shrieked. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Not such a stupid plan after all," Steven smirked. "Kaylene! It's great to see you!"

"No it's not!" the girl, apparently Kaylene, snapped back angrily. She had long snow white hair that reached the middle of her back and icy blue eyes.

"Aw, you don't mean that!" said Steven. "These are my friends Damian, Katie, Sadira, and Chester. We came you get you."

"Came to get me?" Kaylene asked. "No way! I told you I'm never getting caught up in anything you do ever again!"

The pure hatred in her eyes was obvious to everyone. Well, everyone except Steven, who was oblivious to it and kept talking.

"It's not like that," Steven said. "See, we need you, if you can help us."

"I'd never help you with anything! Never again!" Kaylene screamed. "Why don't you understand how much I loathe you? Why can't you just stay out of my life forever?"

"Um, forgive the intrusion," Katie started, "but why do you hate Steven so much? If I had a twin, I bet we'd be best friends. Ya see, I'm an only child. And my parents never let me off the farm. I would've done anything for another sibling to play with."

"Every only child wishes they had siblings, and everyone with siblings wishes they were and only child," Kaylene replied. "As Steven's friend, I'm sure you've noticed that he is wild, a bit eccentric if you will. He'll do whatever he pleases with no thought of the consequences. He's been like this ever since we were children. He would come up with theses hair-brained schemes and get me involved. Whenever they went wrong, he would dash out of there and I would always get beat up my mean kids. He was always getting me in trouble, and he didn't care one bit. I don't care if we're twins and supposed to stick together, I got fed up with his antics. Mom and Dad's divorce was the perfect excuse to get away."

"Well that's good to hear," E's voice sounded. "Then you wouldn't mind coming with us instead." E, Mallory, and Elizabeth appeared in their mew forms.

"You three!" Katie said.

"Let's transform," Sadira added. "Mew Mew Fighting Type, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Electric Type, Metamorphosis!"

Mew Mew Normal Type, Metamorphosis!"

Mew Mew Ground Type, Metamorphosis!"

"This is what you could be doing, Kaylene," Steven told his sister. "Mew Mew Grass Type, Metamorphosis!"

"What the heck is going on?" Kaylene asked with fear in her voice.

"You're one of us," E told her. "A half-human half-pokemon freak. You're the ice type. You've been infused with the DNA of a glaceon."

"I-I don't believe it!" Kaylene denied nervously.

E pulled that same device that she last used on Elizabeth back out. "I can prove it. This device will force your mew transformation out of you. Mallory, would you like to do the honors this time?"

"My pleasure," Mallory said as she took the machine from E and went over to Kaylene.

"Oh no, you guys saw the pain that thing put Elizabeth through," Damian said.

Mallory forcefully grabbed Kaylene by the arm. Kaylene was scared. She'd never been so scared in her life. Even after all the things Steven had put her through, this was way worse. She tried to escape, but Mallory wouldn't let go. She pressed the device to Kaylene's chest, and Kaylene screamed in pain.

Steven got angry. Really angry. He had a look in his eyes like he was ready to kill. "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" He was about to charge, when Sadira and Chester each grabbed one of his arms.

"If you go now, you could end up hurting Kaylene," Chester warned. Steven just kept shouting and struggling for release.

As Mallory pulled the device away from Kaylene, it was clear the transformation had come. Kaylene was now wearing a strapless mid-drift bearing white top, white shorts reaching to mid-thigh, white boots that come to just above the knee, white wristbands, a white choker with a mew pendant on it, and white mew accessories. She also had glaceon ears, a glaceon tail, and her bangs became the blue glaceon forehead with blue streams coming down on either side.

"W-what the heck?!" Kaylene stuttered in surprise.

"You're the ice type, like E said," Katie reiterated. "Because Glaceon is Leafeon's counterpart, and Steven is Leafeon, we thought you would be able to join us. We really do need you. If you'd just let one of us explain-"

"So this is his fault?!" Kaylene exploded. "Why am I not surprised? Well, if this is how I am now because of something he's done, I'm definitely gonna have to join these other girls."

"NO!" Steven screamed, still struggling for escape.

"We can't fight them right now," Sadira said. "Remember how strong they were when there was just two of them? Who knows how well they've already trained Elizabeth in such short time, plus we run the risk of hurting Kaylene."

"We have to retreat and do some training," Damian agreed. "Maybe we can level up like pokemon can. We need to level the playing field."

"We'll be back for you five later," E said as she and the other three girls disappeared.

Sadira and Chester released Steven, and he fell to his knees, face in his hands, crying. "My sister, my twin sister, my only sister. I had no idea she felt that way about me. I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid," Katie said as she knelt down next to him.

"Yeah," Sadira added, coming down to join them. "We all love you. Just because you were like she said in the past, doesn't mean that's how you are now."

"Definitely," Katie said. "I'd never seen you so angry before. You looked like you would've done anything to protect her. The boy she described wouldn't have done that."

Steven brought his head up and gave a smile. "Like you on the train. You looked like you wanted to kill me for that berry. I guess whether your protecting your sister or saving your best friend, there's an instinct that kicks in." Katie was caught by surprise next as Steven wrapped her in a tight hug.

"You two are cute," Sadira laughed.

"Don't think you're being left out of this!" Steven said as he released one of his arms from Katie and wrapped it around Sadira. "We'll get my sister back, but for now I still have the two best girls on my side!"

"Hm, boys like that always get to be with the girls," Chester noticed. Damian took note of the negativity in Chester's voice. This gave Damian an idea.

"Do you like one of them?" he asked.

Chester blushed and turned away. "Of course not!" He went over to the huddle Steven, Sadira, and Katie were having. "Guys," Chester interrupted them. "We should go train and raise our levels if we can. Then, the next time we see the rocket mews, we'll be ready."

"Yeah, let's get on that," Damian agreed.

"Yeah yeah, we'll get to it," Steven replied nonchalantly.

**End of Chapter 9**

I swear, my list of possible pairings gets longer and longer with every chapter I write... That's the trouble with 17 main characters, so many pairing options.

Anyway, I've initiated Project PokeMew on my deviantART page. I am working on drawing out all 17 mews in mew form. So far I've uploaded pics of Elizabeth, Ben, and Zach (you haven't met Ben and Zach yet). I'm almost finished with a pic of Mallory, Kaylene, E, and Nora (you haven't met Nora yet). I'm also almost done with a pic of Caspian (whom you also haven't met yet). Take a look if you want, there's a link to my DA profile on my fanfiction profile.

Alright, so we've finally met Steven's sister, and it didn't go as well as they would've planned. We've also learned that there are more sides to Steven than we thought. Next time we'll have an all rocket mew chapter as they look for the poison type.


	11. The Poison Type

**Chapter 10: The Poison Type**

"We have the ice type, Master, and we're on route to the poison type," E reported. She and the other Rocket mews were in a big airship. E was in a back room of the ship kneeling before a large monitor. On the monitor's screen was none other than Giovanni himself. Since the PokeMew project was so important, he made sure that E reported directly back to him.

"Good," Giovanni replied. "Now make sure you gather all the others, including the rebels. Team Rocket and all its advanced technologies are the only thing that can help them return to a normal life. After you assist us, of

course."

"Anything for you, Master," E said. "I swear my eternal devotion to you."

"I have faith in you, E," Giovanni said. "Don't let me

down."

The connection was broken, and E stood back up. She went into one of the ship's more common areas where Mallory was training with Kaylene, and Elizabeth was coloring in a sketchbook.

"Don't you think I would be prettier if I was part Mismagius instead of part Misdreavus?" Elisabeth asked as she held out her sketchbook, revealing a cute little-witch type design. "I could keep my own hair and everything. I could be beautiful again."

"Elizabeth, Team Rocket can make you beautiful again, nothing else," E explained.

"Ice Beam!" Kaylene shouted as the ice beam shot from her fingertips.

Mallory dodged with ease. "You're gonna have to try harder than that," she challenged. "Give me all that you've got! No holding back!"

"Ice Shard!" Kaylene was determined. She let her burning hatred fuel her force. Mallory dodged again, but just barely this time. "Frost Breath!"

Kaylene's Frost Breath attack had Mallory on the floor trembling. "So cold..." she muttered.

"Time to die, Steven," Kaylene whispered to herself. "Blizzard!"

The whole room was filled with various bits if snow and ice, and Mallory was frozen. "All right, that's enough, Kaylene. Take her to be thawed," E instructed.

"Where's a fire type when you need one?" Elizabeth commented.

"You got that right," E responded. "We've almost reached the location of the poison type, so make sure Mallory is melted and ready."

~(*-*)~(*-*)~

"I've still got a chill," Mallory grumbled as they left their ship.

"It doesn't matter," said E. "We have a mission to complete."

"But she should not be allowed to pretend that I'm her stupid brother just to be stronger!" Mallory complained. "I'm nothing like that baffoon! It's insulting for her to pretend I'm him, even if it's just for training purposes! Can't she just wait for the real battle to kill him?"

"Silence, soldier!" E ordered. "We'll discuss this later."

"Target ahead!" Elizabeth pointed. "The scanner says it's that nerdy boy there."

Elizabeth was pointing at a twiggy adolescent who had ginger hair and light violet eyes.

"He looks weak," Kaylene remarked. "This should be easy. He'll need hard training later to become strong, though."

"It's your turn to wield the machine," E told Kaylene.

"With pleasure," Kaylene replied. "Once you feel the horrible sting of the machine, all you ever want to do is inflict that pain on another."

She made her way to the boy and pressed the machine to his back. He screamed (like a girl) from the pain. He fell to the ground face first. He was now wearing afull-body skin-tight light purple rubbery suit with scarce dark purple spots, a dark purple choker with a mew pendant on it, and dark purple mew accessories. He now had nidorino ears and a nidorino horn. "Ow..." he moaned slowly as he stood back up.

Our four cruel beauties couldn't help but begin to chuckle at the sight of this new mew's ridiculous looking form. It was the first male mew for their team, so they didn't have too much of an example of how the males were. But they had seen the good boys while kicking their butts, and they looked a lot more serious than this new guy.

"Look at that!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "And to think that I considered my new look hideous!"

"Yeah, at least we look pretty hot," Kaylene said.

"Like total badasses," added E.

"He just looks like some dork in a costume," Mallory pointed out. "I mean, just look. Other than ears and a horn, there are no physical alterations. Not like my hair becoming a huge set of chompers, now that's pretty impressive."

While Elizabeth and Kaylene agreed with Mallory's statement, E found herself unamused. It sounded more like they were describing her. Didn't she look like a mere dork in a costume?

"What's your name, kid?" E asked the boy.

"Manley," he answered. This caused an uprising of laughter from the other three girls.

"But he's so stringy and weak!" Kaylene laughed.

"Yes, I'm aware of the irony..." Manley replied shyly.

"Knock it off, girls!" E commanded. "Don't you remember what it felt like when you first discovered you were a mew? How you realized you were an oddity, not like all the normal humans? How terrible and cursed you still feel about it? Did any of your fellow mews make fun of you? No, because we all understand how it feels. So back off the new guy, he doesn't deserve this harsh treatment."

"Ok, we get it," Mallory said thoughtfully.

"At least now we have some perspective to see that comparatively, we really don't have it that bad," Kaylene mentioned.

Kaylene, Mallory, and Elizabeth went back up into the ship.

"Hey, um, I really don't know what's going on here, but thanks for sticking up for me," Manley thanked E.

"Hmph, it's nothing," E responded coldly. "Don't think we're friends, I'm the leader here. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Manley saluted.

"Now, let me tell you about the mews."

**End of Chapter 10**

A/N: When I was designing Manley's character, I knew I wanted his name to start with the letter M. So I looked up baby names beginning with M and thought that the name Manley was wonderfully ironic (yes, it is totally a real name). We'll get to see more of the irony later when he's actually doing stuff.

So, here we have our first all Rocket mew chapter. We get some insight into what they do when they're not causing problems For Damian and his friends. Fun stuff. Leave a review of you want :)


	12. The Rock Type

Chapter 11: The Rock Type

Mallory, currently not in her mew form, brushed her long black hair. "I never realized how much I love my hair until I had to battle without it."

They were on the airship again, headed for the next mew.

"Yeah, it can be rough," Elizabeth said, admiring her own natural blond wisps.

Mallory seemed offended. "I am twice your age, don't try to relate to me."

"Hey, I have feelings, too," Elizabeth whined.

"You haven't even begun to live yet," Mallory retorted.

"Would you two shut up!" E commanded. "We are trying to train here!" E had taken it upon herself to do Manley's training.

"E, the Master has requested communications with you," Kaylene announced as she entered the room.

"Very well, then. Kaylene, you are to continue his training while I am away."

An evil smile appeared on Kaylene's face, while Manley wore a look of fear on his face.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Mallory asked. "You know how fierce she can be."

"You are not to question my orders!" E shouted. She turned and made her way into the video communications room, where she proceeded to kneel before the image of Master Giovanni. "Greetings, Master."

"What's taking to long, E?!" Giovanni asked in a harsh tone.

"What do you mean, Master?" E asked.

"I should expect to have all my mews by now!" Giovanni shouted. "Instead, we're no closer than before! Meanwhile, it seems the rebels are gaining more mew allies on a daily basis!"

"I'm sorry, Master, we're doing the best we can-" E was suddenly cut off.

"Well do better!" commanded Giovanni. "The robots are almost complete, you could easily be replaced! And then you would never become normal again! Is that what you want?"

"No, Master, please, anything but that!" E begged.

"Then get out there and bring me the rest of my mews!" Giovanni ordered.

"Yes, Master." E got up and left the chamber. The pressure was really on, now. She would give anything to be rid of these powers and be normal again. But if they failed to get all 17 mews together in one place on the same side, they would be stuck like this forever.

She burst back into the common area. "Next mew, now!" she yelled.

"But this weakling isn't ready for action yet," Kaylene objected.

"I don't care, we are on a schedule here," E yelled back in response. "We need the rest of those mews, now!"

The others knew better than to provoke E when she was this severe. The ship was quickly landed at the approximation of the next mew - the rock type.

"Be sharp and thorough in the search, but most importantly, be quick. We'll be going straight to the next mew's location immediately after this stop," she told them.

The others were a bit surprised. They were used to E yelling at them, but it kinda seemed like she was losing it.

"It's you! It's really you!" exclaimed a voice from behind. A girl with shoulder-length deep red hair parted to the right and eyes of the same color wearing a deep indigo corset style dress with a bold red ribbon wrapped around her waist tying into a bow in the back, bold red gloves, bold red boots, a bold red choker with a mew pendant on it, and bold red mew accessories. "I discovered these powers many nights ago, and the word on the street is that you can make them go away."

To this, E laughed. But not a funny laugh, like when they were all laughing at Manley. It was a crazed, insane laugh. "You really expect me to believe it would be this easy? There's no way, it must be some sort of trick. Look at you - you don't even have any Pokemon ears or tail or horn or antennae or anything!" her voice grew louder. "Everything depends on me finding these mews, I can't waste any time with posers like you!"

Unbeknownst to them, Damian and his allies were also tracking this next new, and were there to see E's meltdown progress.

Her voice was shaking now, and her eyes were wide and crazy. "If I can't find them fast enough, I'll be stuck like this and no one will help me." Tears began to stream down her face. "So go away! Stop wasting my time and get outta here!" She fell to her knees, and Mallory ran up to put her arms around her. E continued to sob into Mallory's shoulder.

The girl clenched her fists. "Fine, if you don't want me, then I'll just stay away."

"You could come with us!" Steven offered on behalf of their group.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU, STEVEN!" Kaylene screamed.

The girl gave a hateful glare to both groups. "Rock Blast!" she shouted. She shot rocks out in both directions at both groups. The groups had ducked and dodged to avoid the rocks, and when they looked up, the girl was gone.

"The scanner said it was her..." Elizabeth said quietly .

There was a silence among both groups. The only sounds were E's sobs. It was clear that the two groups would not be battling today. The silence was uncomfortable. Although they were enemies, Damian and his friends were filled with the urge to help E. And they would have, too, if her comrades weren't guarding her.

Mallory lifted E off the ground and carried her. "Come on, we should back to the ship," she told the others. They started making there way back.

"Wait!" Sadira called to them.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Katie asked.

"You can stay away," Mallory replied. "E needs to be around her friends, not her enemies. But I hope that one day we will fight for the same side, and we will all be able to help each other when these difficult situations arise. You will all join us, but not today. It is not the right time."

The Rocket mews went up into their ship. Mallory set E down gently and went into the communications room to relay the events that has transpired to Master Giovanni.

Giovanni listened carefully to Mallory's tale. "Well, well, Mallory. You have proven yourself good and faithful. Take this as a sign. The pressures of being stuck with these pokemon powers has finally gotten to E. Its just too much. You have to get the other mews to me quickly so that I can free you of this torture. You are the leader now."

"But what about E?" Mallory asked.

"She'll be transported here to receive psychiatric care, and will be returned to help you when she is ready." Giovanni said. "You must fulfill her duties. Please, do it for E."

"I will, Master. I will lead us to the rest of the mews to help relieve E of all the pressures." Mallory was decided. It was odd to think, E was one of her best friends. Although she was harsh at times, she really was a great leader. And Mallory would do anything for her.

End of Chapter 11

A/N: I apologize, I've actually had this written for weeks and forgot to upload it...


	13. The Psychic and Fire Types

Chapter 12: The Psychic and Fire Types

Damian and his friends walked along in silence. After a while, they sat down to rest, still in silence. Finally, Steven said something.

"How could anyone see these powers as a bad thing?" he asked.

"Well, I suppose they have their ups and downs," said Katie. "When I got my powers, my parents called me a freak. They kicked me out and basically said I couldn't be their daughter." Katie started to choke up, and a tear came down her face.

"I had to build a whole labyrinth of my own just so I could escape society," Chester said bitterly.

Damian could no longer be silent. He'd felt the pangs of guilt eating away at him from the beginning. "I'm sorry I got you all involved in this! I was irrational. I heard that Team Rocket was conducting pokemon experimentation in a remote lab somewhere, so I tracked it down and interfered without thinking. I cursed you to this fate, it's all my fault."

The others were surprised at Damian's outburst, but they didn't have a chance to respond because the sound of some sort of spring was rapidly approaching.

"So you did this to me?" came a voice. They saw a male figure of about 14 with grey hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a one-shoulder pink dress, pink gloves, a pink choker with a mew pendant on it, and pink mew accessories. He had spoink ears and a spring in place of his lower body. "Well I gotta say thanks, Man. This is totally awesome. I can't say I'm a fan of pink dresses, but the spring is cool."

"See! Powers are awesome," Steven said, feeling his point had been proven.

"Yeah, they aren't half bad," Sadira added.

"But don't you ever feel rejected?" wondered Katie.

"Or alone?" Chester put in.

"How could I?" he asked. "My best bud is like this, too." He suddenly realized that he hadn't introduced himself. "I'm Ben. My friend Zach doesn't have a spring, but he can shoot fire from his back."

"That is so awesome!" Steven exclaimed.

Sadira put an arm around Chester. "See, this is fun. Before I met you guys, I went around my town at night like some kind of super hero. It's all about how you look at it. You don't have to feel alone ever again because you have us to bother you."

Chester tried to respond with a "thank you", but it came out all stuttery and jumbled.

"And I'm sure your parents were just shocked," said Steven. "You're an amazing girl, and if it bugs them that you have really cool pokemon powers, then it's their problem. They'll come around, you'll see."

Katie smiled at him. "Thank you, Steven. There is a good thing about these powers. In fact, it's a great thing. Because if I never got these powers, I would've never met any of you."

Katie walked away from Steven and grasped one of Damian's hands with both of her own, then proceeded to kiss his cheek. "You don't have to blame yourself for anything. This is a blessing you brought upon us, not a curse."

Damian just turned away. He wasn't convinced that what he caused was a good thing. Up until now, he had basically been a silent character, just following through with their mission of finding mews. Even though he knew that if he hadn't gotten involved Team Rocket would have control of all seventeen mews, he still felt guilty about getting innocent people involved in all this. People like E, who feel intense psychological trauma all because of him.

"So, your friend is like this too, huh?" Sadira asked Ben. "Can you take us to him?"

"Sure, he won't mind," Ben replied. "This way." He led them to a pond shrouded in steam. "Zach, Dude, I've got some people who want to meet you."

The steam parted and a figure arose. It was a boy about 17 with shaggy dark green hair with a slight curl to it, forest green eyes, and a muscular body that caused the group to go wide-eyed. He was wearing a dark green speedo sort of thing, dark green knee high boots, a dark green choker with a mew pendant on it, and dark green mew accessories. He had holes on his back that could shoot fire. Clearly, he was of cyndaquil DNA. "Hey there," he greeted with a charming smile.

Chester had his face attentive to a sheet of paper he was holding. "So that gives us two more, meaning there are four more undiscovered mews to find."

The others weren't listening much. Steven, Katie, and Sadira were busy chatting with Ben and Zach, while Damian was still distracted by his own guilt. Chester sighed and went back to writing things on his paper.

End of Chapter 12

A/N: I was originally only going to have one mew for one introductory chapter, but I'm getting to the point where it's more convenient to double up. Next chapter will also be a two-for-one deal.

I swear, every time a write a new chapter, I do it way differently than I had originally intended. The story wasn't going to have all these psychological elements to them, but I like it better this way. What do you think?


	14. The Dragon and Bug Types

Chapter 13: The Dragon and Bug Types

"She's coming back today! Maybe... Possibly..." Manley started the the sentence strongly, but quickly dropped off. Truth was, he'd been saying that everyday since E left, going she'd return good as new. She was the only one who was nice to him, and it really hurt to see her suffer so much.

"Pipe down, Manley," complained Elizabeth. "Hope is a useless thing to have."

"Both of you be quiet, Mallory is in the middle of some kind of orientation with Thorne," Kaylene told them.

Manley sighed and left the room. He stared out the window, lost in his thoughts, when something caught his eye. "A Team Rocket hot air balloon?" he asked himself in surprise. "But I thought those were obsolete..." He looked at it closer and watched it come clearer into view. When he caught sight of who was in the balloon, he began to jump for joy. He opened the window and helped E in.

"E! I'm so glad you're back!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, hello Manley," she said in a very blank, hollow, monotone voice. She hardly gave him a glance, only staring straight ahead.

"Are you ok, E?" Manley asked, sounding extremely concerned.

"Never better," she replied in the same blank tone. "I have been repaired."

"Repaired? Are you sure?" Manley was certain that something was wrong. This was not how E acted. She was supposed to be powerful, not empty.

"Take me to the others," E ordered blankly. "They are to be informed of my presence."

Manley felt very uneasy about this new E, but complied to her wishes anyway. He led her to the common area where Kaylene and Elizabeth paid no attention to their entrance. The two girls were too focused on the meaningless activities occupying their hands to notice E's return.

Mallory entered the room accompanied by a seventeen year old boy with a deep red mohawk and greyish blue eyes. He was wearing a deep red muscle shirt, muted blue skinny pants, deep red boots, deep red gloves, a deep red choker with amew pendant on it, and deep red mew accessories. He also had druddigon wings and a druddigon tail.

"Thank you, once again for joining us," Mallory said to him. "You won't regret it."

"Whatever," he replied nonchalantly. This caused Mallory to blush and giggle a little.

"That's Thorne, he's the dragon type," Manley explained. "That was a difficult battle. See, the girls were distracted by his 'hot' bad-boy attitude, so they couldn't fight as strongly as they usually do. Well, Mallory fought hard, she was thinking of you and couldn't be wholly distracted. I did my best, too, but you know that my best isn't much..."

It was at this moment that Mallory noticed E. "Oh my gosh, E, you're back!" she exclaimed, running to embrace her.

"Hello, Mallory," E greeted in her blank tone. She did not return Mallory's hug.

Mallory was taken aback by this. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong," E replied. "I have been repaired."

"Repaired? So are you going to be leader again?" Mallory asked.

"No. You are to lead, I am to help," E said in that same disturbing hollow voice.

Mallory was unsure of this. She looked to Manley, who could provide no explanation for E's new personality.

"Well, alright, then..." she said slowly. "I think for the next mew, you should just watch. I try to take a more diplomatic approach to things, when possible."

"That is fine," said E.

Mallory turned to face the rest of the room. "Ok, people, we are en route to the bug type, we should be there shortly. The strategy for this one will be fear. Nothing too extreme, just casually and calmly." She turned to E. "The mew finding software has been updated, so now we can find out not just where they are, but who they are."

They soon arrived at next location. As they discussed, E merely watched from behind. This next new was young, only a little older than Elizabeth. He had a poorly hidden bald head and yellow eyes.

The strategy started slowly, with Mallory clapping her mawile mouth not too loudly, but enough to freak the boy out. Then, Elizabeth faded in and out of his view, to further freak him out. Mallory removed her mew form and approached the boy.

"Salutations," she greeted. "My friends and I have a proposition for you."

She continued to negotiate her point until the boy - whose name was Todd - agreed to have his mew form forced out and join them.

"The last negotiation didn't go so well," Manley whispered to E. "Thorne was really opposed to the idea of joining anyone, and since he already had his mew form, he fought back pretty hard."

"It's a pleasure doing business with you," Mallory said, shaking Todd's hand. "Elizabeth, bring over the device."

Todd did his best to remain calm through the painful process. When it was completed, he was wearing a short one-piece sleeveless outfit with the stripe color pattern thick faded sky blue, thin black, thick yellow, thin black, thick faded sky blue, thin black, etc; black boots with yellow laces, black gloves with yellow stitching, a faded sky blue choker with a mew pendant on it, and faded sky blue mew accessories. He also had volbeat antennae, volbeat wings, and a volbeat tail.

"Welcome, Volbeat Mew," said Mallory. "The airship is this way."

End of Chapter 13

A/N: Thorne could've had a good size chapter of his own, but Todd would've been a bit too difficult on his own. So, I grouped them together. Next chapter will most likely go back to just one mew at a time.


	15. The Dark and Flying Types

Chapter 14: The Dark and Flying Types

Damian and his friends, with their two new additions, continued walking along, hoping to find another mew. Ben and Zach were fitting in just great. Ben and Steven enjoyed goofing off with their powers together; and Zach spent time chatting with Sadira, much to the dislike of Chester. Katie was usually either with Ben and Steven or Zach and Sadira, leaving Chester and Damian together to discuss strategies.

"We can't just keep assuming that we'll meet another mew if we just keep going," said Chester.

"Historically, it's worked well for us, though," Damian pointed out.

Suddenly, they heard a swift rustling in the bushes. They got the attention of the others and decided to follow it. Whatever it was, it was moving quickly. They had to run to keep up. Eventually, they reached a clearing, and saw what was making the rustling noises.

It was a seventeen year old girl with deep purple hair with blond streaks and greenish-blue eyes. She was wearing a purple one-strap midriff top with the strap over the left shoulder, a purple mini skirt, a purple piece of fabric crossing the stomach connecting the top and the skirt, purple heeled boots, a bold yellow choker with a mew pendant on it, and bold yellow mew accessories. She also had liepard ears and a liepard tail.

"I told you this was working," Damian commented to Chester.

This girl was either running from something or running to something. Either way, they soon saw what was causing her to move around so much. There was a sixteen year old boy with silver hair and green eyes. He was wearing a skin-tight dark green top, puffy white shorts, purple shoes, dark green wristbands, a purple choker with a mew pendant on it, and purple upper mew accessories. He also had tornadus horns and a tornadus tail. He was flying around.

"That is not one, but two found by our usual method," Damian commented.

"Shut up," was Chester's response.

The boy was visibly angry. He kept trying to catch the girl, but with her high agility, she evaded him easily.

"What's going on here?" Katie asked.

"I ticked him off," the girl admitted as she darted around. "It's not my fault, he's just too sensitive."

"I am not!" the boy yelled. "She tried to cast a spell on me!"

"Well, it sort of worked," the girl replied. She kept running around while she spoke. "My name's Aisha, I can use a move that makes male pokemon obey me. When I saw this guy floating around, I thought I'd see if the move worked on people like him, too."

"I don't appreciate being controlled!" he shouted.

Sadira took a running start and jumped up to grab the boy. "Now let's just calm down and chat out this!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" he kicked her off. She quickly landed on her feet.

"Well, Aisha has out protection, would you like to fight all eight of us instead of just her?" Ben offered.

"That would not be wise," a voice came from above. Mallory and the other Rocket mews descended from their airship, which recently arrived on the scene. "He's the flying type mew, made from the only pure flying type pokemon in existence - Tornadus. This makes him stronger and more volatile. Opposing him is not wise."

The male smiled at her. "I'm glad someone understands who not to mess with. I'm Caspian."

"Mallory," she replied. "You may join us, if you wish. Team Rocket can cure you of these pokemon powers, but only once we gather everyone. You understand, do you not?"

"Completely," he said. "I would willingly help people such as yourselves."

"And what of you, Aisha?" Mallory asked.

"Nu-uh, I'm sticking with these guys," Aisha gestured. "They defended me, and plus their guys are cuter than your guys."

"As you wish," said Mallory. "There are now eight of you and eight of us. For now, we are even. We are going to track down the rogue mew, Nora, and when we come back, we hope you have decided to join us. Team Rocket is the only group who can help us back to a normal life. They are the good guys, not the bad guys. We will be keeping an eye on you, you will never leave our radar. When we return to you, be ready."

With that, the Rocket mews went back up into their ship and flew away.

"That's all seventeen," Chester counted.

"They have to know we're never gonna join them, right?" Katie asked.

They went through the usual explanation of mews to Aisha, who was totally cool with it. Most of her attention was on Zach, but she still got the information. The group wasn't entirely sure what direction to go next, because all seventeen were now discovered. They decided that, at least on a temporary note, they would lie low for a bit and get to know each other better while they contemplate things. Then they would decide their next course of action.

End of Chapter 14

A/N: I started writing it as just Aisha like I said I would, but I didn't like how it was turning out, so I scrapped it and did a combination. This makes it the last official introduction chapter. Next chapter will give both groups new purpose and the story can continue.

I wanna give a shout-out to the anonymous reviewer who calls himself Matt. Your reviews are amazing, keep it up! :)


	16. A New Mission

Chapter 15: A New Mission

Mallory knelt before the screen containing the living portrait of Giovanni, Team Rocket leader. "We will soon track down Nora, the rogue," she reported.

"Excellent," Giovanni responded. "In the meantime, we can start phase two of the process."

"Phase two?" Mallory questioned. "Forgive me, Master, I haven't heard of a phase two."

"No, of course not," Giovanni replied. "I was waiting until we had come to the right point to introduce it. See, now that we know where most of the mews are, we can work on changing their affiliation. You know that Team Rocket is where you should place your trust, but not everyone does. You need to use whatever means necessary to convert them to our side - the right side. Use whatever trickery and deceit you can come up with, we will set them straight when they get here, seeing as the truth has not won them over. I'm entrusting you with this, Mallory, do not let me down."

"I promise you, you will be satisfied," Mallory assured him. She stood up, but before she disabled the chat connection, she had one more question to ask. "Master, if you don't mind me asking, what did you do to 'repair' E?"

"Actually, I do mind. Get back to work," Giovanni said sternly. He disabled the chat connection himself.

Mallory hoped she could find answers soon. E may have been willing to do everything Giovanni told her, but Mallory could feel that something was wrong. They had done something to E, something terrible, but she didn't know what. But she was in no position to question Giovanni's methods. She had to keep up the mission, if only for E's sake.

~(*.*)~(*.*)~

Damian and his friends had made camp for the night. Everyone had Team Rocket on their minds. "This is ridiculous," Sadira stated. "Team Rocket has a bad reputation for stealing pokemon and committing over evil deeds. Everyone knows that."

"You never know, maybe they just had a freak accident and their trying to clean up the mess," Ben suggested. "Maybe they never meant to use the mews for harm. The mews that are with them seem to believe that."

"You seriously wanna believe them?" Katie asked. "My parents disowned me. Don't get me wrong, I'm totally psyched that I get to hang out with you guys all the time. But the way they can put a person through that and then convince that person their the good guys? It makes no sense, I don't understand how they fell for that."

"It wasn't a freak accident and it wasn't their fault," Damian spoke up, still constantly being plagued by guilt.

"Dude, are you still on this guilt-thing?" Steven asked. "We told you, we don't blame you. This is totally a blessing."

"You guys keep saying things like that, but I can't help the way I feel," Damian asserted. "I'm going to take a walk." He needed to clear his head. He wasn't sure what they were going to do now, all the mews had been discovered, now what?

He didn't walk too far from where they had made camp. Dusk had fallen, and he could see the light from their campfire in the distance. Suddenly, a girl appeared before him. He recognised her as the mew from the day E had a breakdown, the mew who rejected both sides and ran off.

"Do not be shocked, I have come to see you," she said. "I have important information for you."

"Uh, ok," he replied, shocked by her sudden presence.

"Team Rocket is lying to them," she said. "Team Rocket is claiming that once they have all seventeen of this, they will take our powers away. That much is true. But what they haven't been saying is that once the powers are removed, they will be placed into the original test subjects. Once the experiment is complete, they will take over the region. They may even start implanting every Team Rocket agent with powers, if they can properly stabilize that much experimentation."

"Seriously? But why tell me this?" Damian asked, not sure what to say when faced with so much crucial information.

"You are the boy who disrupted the experiment and got the pokemon genes scattered," she replied. "I have to thank you."

"But I put this curse upon my friends," Damian shot back. "No matter how many times they tell me I'm wrong, I can't shake the immense guilt I feel for ruining their lives."

"Listen to me," she said sternly. "What you did is bigger than their lives. You may have saved the region from being controlled by Team Rocket. What you have to do now is convince the other mews to leave Team Rocket and rebel. If we all work together, perhaps we can eradicate Team Rocket all together."

"So, are you going to come travel with us? You're totally welcome to," Damian offered.

"I can't," she answered. "For now, I will remain a gentle observer, gather more information for you. When it comes time for the final battle, I will fight alongside you all. But for now, you will most likely only see me when I have information for you. I will appear much like I did tonight."

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked her. "Mine's Damian."

"It's Nora." she came forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Goodbye Damian. Until we meet again." She disappeared, leaving Damian alone once again.

Damian was speechless. Many thoughts kept flooding into his mind. His disruption actually ended up saving the region? This was bigger than he'd ever imagined. He really did have the potential to make a massive difference in the world.

More importantly, he now had a neutral spy to feed him information. Nora. He remembered the Rocket mews mentioning the rogue mew, Nora. They didn't know where she was, but he had literally just spoken to her. Among other things.

He was dumbstruck at the kiss. She had actually kissed him goodbye. This is really what got Damian thinking. Thinking specifically about his crush on Katie. As amazing as Katie was, she was dense. She had no idea how Damian felt and she didn't care. Nora, however, had boldly outright kissed him, on the lips and everything!

He wasn't guilty anymore, but now he had a new set of worries. Should he stay true to his current feelings for Katie, hoping that they could possibly develop a relationship in the future? Or should he give up and explore the possibilities of Nora? He wasn't sure, but he decided that for now, he wouldn't tell the others about his meeting with Nora.

~(*.*)~(*.*)~

Giovanni sat at his desk when a Team Rocket researcher entered his office. "Sir, I have possible news regarding the mew mission."

"What is it?" Giovanni asked coldly.

"An eighteenth pokemon type has been discovered in the Kalos region, the Fairy type," the researcher told him. "I realize that in order to work with our other seventeen mews, we need all seventeen. But we could possibly isolate experiments with the fairy type and develop a separate mew without having the other seventeen present."

Giovanni smiled at the proposition. A new Rocket mew, conditioned especially by them. "Continue the research and go forward with making a new mew."

End of Chapter 15

A/N: A lot of stuff going on this chapter going on with the Rocket mews, Damian's mews, and even Team Rocket itself! Now we know what both teams plan on doing next, as well as some added drama, and a special project for Team Rocket. Hope you're enjoying where I'm taking this story. (:


	17. Steps to Executing a Plan

Chapter 16: Steps to Executing a Plan

"I know what to do from here," Damian said upon returning to camp.

"Whoa, there, sounds like you have a renewed sense of determination," Sadira commented. "What happened out there?"

"It doesn't matter what happened," Damian replied. "All that matters is that we get those mews to see the light. I can't exactly say how I know this, but Team Rocket tricking them. Yes, they will get their powers removed if we get in the same place. But what they don't know is that once the powers are removed, they will be implanted into the original willing test subjects."

"But if they have an army who's willing to follow them, who knows what they could accomplish," said Chester.

"They could probably take over the whole region," Zach mused.

"Or more," Ben added.

"And you can't tell us how you know this?" Katie asked, her eyes boring directly into his soul.

Damian gulped. Katie's eyes seemed to pierce right through him. He took a deep breath and hoped he wasn't too suspicious. "No, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." Don't want to was more like it, but can't was easier to believe. "What we need to do now is figure out how to turn those other mews away from Team Rocket."

"It doesn't seem like talking to them logically will work," Aisha said.

"Unless maybe we divide them and get them separated," Sadira suggested. "Then we could strategically pair one of us with one of them to get the perfect match-ups in order to convince them."

"I've been working on befriending my sister for years, I'll keep working at it!" Steven declared.

"They're always one step ahead of us," Chester pointed out. "How could we possibly set this up?"

"We just have to start strategizing and be ready," Damian told them.

Suddenly, the Earth began to shake and split up. Before they knew it, they were all separated.

~(*.*)~(*.*)~

"If we corner them out one by one, we can convince the freedom right out of them," Mallory explained the situation to the others. "We have authorization to use whatever trickery and deceit necessary to win them over. Kaylene, I feel like you could lie your way around your brother if you set your mind to it."

"Ugh, I really don't want to talk to him at all, but if it's for the good of the team, I can think of something," Kaylene replied.

"Good," said Mallory. "Now we just need people and strategies for the rest of you."

Suddenly, the ship began to shake and break apart, piece by piece. A large hole in the floor was created.

"Argh! What the hell happened to the shields?!" Mallory shouted as they began to fall.

They each fell toward a different location. It was so sudden that they didn't have time to try to coordinate their landings. Even Thorne and Caspian, who had the physical capabilities of flight, were caught too off guard. Before they knew it, they were all separated.

~(*.*)~(*.*)~

Nora gazed upon her handiwork. In her observation of both teams, she knew that neither of their plans would work, since they were both in fact planning the same thing. The teams had to be divided before the plans were complete. This way, their pleas wouldn't be too rehearsed. They would be convincing each other from the heart, and that was truly the only way to do it.

~(*.*)~(*.*)~

"How is the new project coming?" Giovanni asked his researcher.

"It's coming along perfectly," the researcher replied. "We will soon come to the end of our studies and select a test subject for the fairy DNA. We have many pokemon to choose from, and we will have to conduct many painful tests on all of them to see which one will make the most powerful mew. Then we will move on to finding a human test subject."

"Excellent," Giovanni smiled. "Get back to it."

End of Chapter 16

A/N: Kind of a short chapter, but it sets up for the next couple of chapters. So, which random good/bad mew match-ups would you like to see play out?


End file.
